The Marauder's Journal
by Sora Keyblade
Summary: Harry Potter comes across a book titled, "The Marauder's Journal". Written The Marauders, Harry learns of James's attempts to get Lily to go out with him. However, just like James's has problems with his love life, so does Harry.
1. The Brown Package

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters because technically, Rowling owns them.......so I'm just using them for my story. This story may at first seem like an angst story, but it's not. I mean the story is with Harry starting his sixth year and his godfather just died and all that, so apparently at first he would be sad. Anyways, on with the story.

................................................

Chapter 1. The Brown Package

Harry Potter rolled on his bed. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. If he cried, all of the Gryffindor sixth year boys would wake up and start treating him as if he was sick with a deadly disease that would kill him. He had just started his sixth year at Hogwarts and it was the night before classes began.  Harry sat there gloomily on his bed and remembered everything that happened the last year. -

First of all, he got to go out with Cho, but angered her so she started going out another person. He then realized Voldermort could possess him, and sometimes when he dreamed, he was Voldermort.  Voldermort was still on the lose, so he was still in danger.  Last of all, Sirius had died, leaving him feeling empty inside.  Tears came into Harry's eyes.

After reminiscing about all that happened he suddenly remembered something. He reached down into his bag and took out a small brown package that Dumbledore sent to him over the summer. It came with a small note simply stating:

"_You father and his friends used to write in this journal. I thought you might like it to see how your father was like in his seventh year at Hogwarts._"

At first Harry didn't want to open it. It reminded him too much of Sirius and his parents. But now, feeling a little braver, Harry decided to unwrap the brown package and see what was inside. He gently tore off the brown paper to see inside was a book. On the cover was:

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_are pleased to present you with _

_**The Marauder's Journal**_

_A stunning tale about Prong's attempts to get Lily Evens to go out with him._

Harry stared at the book. "There's nothing to do but read it." he thought and opened it to the first page.

_Author's Note:_

**_Prongs_**_: This book is told in third person perspective._

**_Padfoot_**_: Since when, Prongs, has this book been told in first person perspective?_

**_Prongs_**_: No idea. But Padfoot, let's please stick to the subject._

**_Moony_**_: It's just an author's note._

**_Prongs_**_: Sure, Moony, side with him._

**_Wormtail_**_: I'm siding with them too, Prongs. Like Moony said, it's just an author's note._

**_Prongs_**_: But it's more than an author's note! It explains everything that happened._

**_Padfoot_**_: The only things that happen, Prongs, are you trying to get Evans to go out with you. Furthermore, I'm pretty sure the readers can find out it's in third person perspective._

****

**_Prongs_**_: But what about the commentary we added in the middle of some journal entries?! Shouldn't the readers know about that?!_

**_Padfoot_**_: So?_

**_Moony_**_: Actually, Padfoot, he brings up a good point._

**_Padfoot_**_: WHAT?! You're siding with him?! What about Wormtail?_

**_Wormtail_**_: leaves_

**_Padfoot_**_: Wait! You can't just leave like that!_

**_Prongs_**_: Two to one, Padfoot, I win._

**_Padfoot_**_: Fine. Tell the readers whatever they want to hear._

**_Prongs_**_: Like I said before, this journal is told in third person perspective and includes commentary from us in some parts of the story._

**_Padfoot_**_: WHAT?! That's all you had to say?!_

**_Prongs_**_: Yes._

**_Padfoot_**_: ARRGH!!!!!!!!! lunges at Prongs_

_Prongs and Padfoot wrestle each other_

**_Moony_**_: Uhh........we'll now end the author's note right here. Umm.........read and enjoy!_

Harry laughed as he read the page. It would have been quite funny to see his dad and Sirius fighting, but reading it? That was even better. He turned the page and continued reading.

.................................................

Author's Note:

Sorry…..I forgot to add this at first.

This is my first fanfic I wrote by myself, so read and review.  If you don't like it, flame all you want….I need things to help me improve.  Cool!  That rhymed!  Anyways, back to the subject.  If the flames are useless…….I won't listen.  Please bear with me and wait patiently for the next chapter….I'll write it as soon as possible.


	2. Special Number 147

Disclaimer:

Once again I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters....happy?! I said it now so let's just continue on with the story!

Oh yeah........and the journal entries on not gonna be in italics, but the chapters for the journals are.......so you'll know when I switch to journal mode.

Ch 2. Special Number 147

_The Marauder's Journal_

_Ch 1. 147 times_

James fell onto his bed. The seventh year would be starting and he STILL could not get Lily to go out with him. She had turned him down for the one hundredth and forty seventh time. Yes, he counted. A lot of things in James's life had something to do with the number 147. For example, he broke the rules and was never caught at Hogwarts 147 times. He had jinxed Snape 147 times. He had gotten detention.......

**_Prongs_**_: Wait a minute. What does this have to do with the story?_

**_Padfoot_**_: Nothing. We're just telling about your wonderful number 147._

**_Prongs_**_: 147 is not my lucky number!_

**_Moony_**_: Hey! That's the 147th time he said that!_

**_Prongs_**_: Grr.............._

**_Moony_**_: Anyways.......on with the story._

Anyways, you sort of get the point. But this was one incident in which the number 147 was not a good thing nor something to be proud of. Right now he was comtemplating all possible ways he could get Lily to go out with him. He remembered what Lily had said to him in their fifth year.......

_"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can--I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

What did she expect him to do.........change his personality? He had wondered that all through his sixth year and in the end of the school year, he asked her.

_"Evans....what must I do to make you go out with me? Change my personality?" a very frustrated James asked._

_"Well, yes Potter." Lily replied without even looking at him. "If you can deflate that big head of yours and show that you, indeed, have a nicer side then I will go out with you."_

_"But I do have a nicer side!" he almost screamed, but decided not to and settled with, "So, basically, Evans, if I show you my nicer side you'll fling yourself at me and scream, 'Take me, I'm yours!'"_

_Lily frowned at him. "Bad move, James" he thought to himself._

_"No, Potter." she replied. "If you show me you CAN have a nicer side than yes."_

_"How bout showing you it right now?"_

_Lily gave him a strange look and burst out laughing. "Oh, Potter........." She attempted to finish her sentence, but ended up laughing even harder. She walked away from him laughing, leaving James extremely confused._

So it was either changing his personality or giving up on Lily going out with him. Either did not sound welcoming.

He heard Sirius approaching. Sirius had appeared at his front doorstep during his fifth year with a suitcase and broomstick. A very heavy suitcase to be exact and a very expensive broomstick. James had already figured out why the broomstick was expensive, Sirius's family was loaded. But he wondered what Sirius could ever put in that suitcase. I mean that thing weighted a ton.......

**_Padfoot_**_: Ok...now we're getting off topic._

**_Prongs_**_: But this is the part where we introduce you!_

**_Moony_**_: Has anyone seen Wormtail? I'm starting to worry._

**_Prongs_**_: Last we saw of him, he had left because Padfoot scared him._

**_Padfoot_**_: Can we please just get back to my point! I mean who really cares if...._

**_Wormtail_**_: Sorry. Needed to find my quill. I was borrowing Moony's you know._

**_Padfoot_**_: CAN WE PLEASE JUST...._

**_Prongs_**_: Continue on with the story? Of course Padfoot......we will._

**_Padfoot_**_: No wait! That wasn't what..._

Well, ever since James's tiresome attempt to get Sirius's suitcase to his room, Sirius had stayed with them.

"Padfoot," James questioned as he raised his head, "do you think I have a nicer side?"

"Of course, Prongs. What makes you say that?"

"You really don't think I need to change my personality?"

"Prongs, why would I want to think that?" Padfoot raised one eyebrow. "You're not having mood swings are you?"

"No." James put his head back down on his bed. "It's just Evans...."

"Evans?" Padfoot stared at James, "You should really stop listening to her. The last thing I want you to become is some nice guy who..."

"You think I want that to happen?" Prongs jumped out of his bed. "I just want Evans to go out with me!"

"Well......." Padfoot thought about this for a moment, "Maybe just be nice when you're around her."

"I try to be......"

"But not hard enough mate." Padfoot stood up and started pacing back and forth, "If you really want Evans to go out with you, you really have to pretend you're a different guy." Padfoot then threw an envelope at him.

"What's this and what does this have to do with Evans?" James said as he picked up the envelope.

"Hogwarts letters."

"And what do Hogwarts letters have to do with Evans?"

"Prongs, that's the 147th time you've asked a stupid question like that."

"147 again?"

"And that's the 147th time you've said that."

James glared at him, "You said that last time I said that."

Sirius ignored him.

"Padfoot, when you want to curse me with 147, do it properly."

Sirius once again ignored.

"If you really want to go out with Evans," Sirius continued walking around as if he was lecturing a class, "You have to listen to me."

"Oh great, Padfoot. So now I have to take Padfoot's 'How to get Evans to go out with me' class."

"No Prongs, just listen. Be nice to her. Treat her how you treat me. Like a friend. Then move on from there."

James lay down again. "She'll probably suspect something."

"James this is exactly why I have a more successful love life than you do."

James glared at Sirius. "I could have a successful love life if only Evans could go out with me!"

Sirius stopped pacing and plopped down right next the James on his bed. "Then listen to my advice."

..............................................

Author's Note:

Ok………I'm so sorry to those unfortunate people who had to wait for the second chapter……..but I was busy.

Yes, you will find out Sirius's advice in the next chapter.

James is quite pathetic isn't he?

Anyway, READ and REVIEW.


	3. Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia

Disclaimer:

Ok........I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The person who owns them is Rowling.

Ok......while I am writing I am currently hyperventilating because I'm supposed to visit my friend, Ivana's, house because our friend, Nao, moved to Japan last year and is visiting. But, I have no idea when to meet them today, and I'm waiting for Nao to call because there's no way I can currently contact her, and Ivana's on a plane back home from Taiwan! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So please don't be mad if this chapter is not as good as the other chapters.

........................................

Ch 3. Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia = fear of long words (oh the irony of the world!)

"ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry almost through the Marauder's Journal into the air as Ron "screamed" himself awake.

"Shut up Ron." the other six year Gryffindors grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The spiders! The spiders are after me Harry! Help me!" Ron trembled as he spoke.

"They're no spiders after you Ron. Go back to sleep." Harry replied.

"Please Harry! Please don't let me go back to sleep! The spiders will get me!" Ron was shaking really badly.

"Ron! They're no spiders out to get you! Now go back to sleep! I was reading and your screaming left me off at a cliffhanger!"

"Harry..they're really out to get me! And......wait.......what book are you reading?"

Harry held up the journal. "A book my father and his friends wrote."

"Can I read too?"

"Yeah......sure Ron."

As soon as Ron caught up to where Harry was at, they began to read Chapter 2.

_The Marauder's Journal_

_Ch 2. Oh Padfoot, your advice was good, but not good enough._

James was waiting at Platform 9 3/4 for Lily to show up.

Sooner or later, Lily walked through the barrier with her mother and father.

"Have a good time, dear." they both said, hugged Lily, and left.

Lily made her way to the luggage compartment and James followed her.

"Good morning, Lily."

Lily jumped, and then noticed James. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"Helping you, Lily" James picked up Lily's luggage and placed it in the luggage compartment. It weighted as much as Padfoot's suitcase.

**_Padfoot_**_: Stop mentioning about how heavy my suitcase is!_

**_Prongs_**_: But Padfoot, we're only stating a fact._

**_Moony_**_: So true. Hey.......did you guys know that Wormtail has hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?_

**_Wormtail_**_: AH!_

**_Padfoot & Prongs_**_: What does that mean?_

**_Moony_**_: Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia......_

**_Wormtail_**_: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Moony_**_: .......means fear of long words._

**_Prongs_**_: Then hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia......_

**_Wormtail_**_: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Prongs_**_: ......is quite ironic because hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia...._

**_Wormtail_**_: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Prongs_**_: .........is a long word itself._

**_Padfoot_**_: Can we stop talking about hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia...._

**_Wormtail_**_: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Padfoot_**_: ...before Wormtail wets himself in fear and continue on with the story?_

**_Prongs_**_: Why yes._

"Potter, call me by my surname." Lily frowned at James.

"Lily," James smiled back, "I'm trying to become your friend, and show you I do indeed have a nicer side. Now, if we're going to be friends, we should stop calling each other by our surnames and call each other by our first names instead."

"James," Lily said his name with extremely pain. _How hard is it to get out my first name?_ James wondered. "I do not believe you do have a nicer side. Unless you can change your personality, you're still a mean bullying toerag, AND I'll agree to being your friend, but that won't make a difference. I'll still refuse to go out with you."

_She said my first name!_ James thought and once again smiled at Lily. "Lily, I have changed my personality, and I know this is hard for you to believe, but I will show you eventually."

Lily glared at him. "James, as I said before, I would not go out with you if I had a choice between you or the giant squid." She turned her back on him and walked into a compartment with her friends.

"It didn't work?" Sirius looked at James in disbelief, "She must really hate you, mate."

James grumbled, "I was nice to her, I called her by her first name! What more does she want?! Padfoot, you said that if she became my friend, it would be easy for me to get her to go out with me, but it seems that even though we're now friends, she still loathes me."

Remus Lupin looked at James and then at Sirius in disgust. "Padfoot, your ideas are horrible. You think Lily would go out with Prongs just because he's nice to her and calls her by her first name! That might work for you, Padfoot, but that's because most of the girls you date already have a crush on you."

Sirius leaned forward. "Then what would you suggest?"

Remus leaned forward as well. "I agree with your idea of being nice to her, but gradually get her trust. Eventually, when she fully trusts you, wait until the opportune moment, and ask her out."

"And when's the opportune moment Moony?" Sirius asked.

"When she fully trusts you, and starts to show feelings you."

"And what happens if she never shows feelings for Prongs?"

"Then Prongs doomed. Or you could make her like you, but that would take some extreme measures that I'm not willing to go through."

James leaned back in his chair. "Lily will never go out with me!"

Peter Pettigrew looked up, "That's the 147th time you've said that."

James glared at Peter, "And may I remind you that you have hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?"

Peter screamed.

Sirius turned from Remus to James, "For god sake Prongs! Stop saying hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia! (Peter screamed again)! The last time you scared Wormtail with hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia (Peter screamed) he wet himself in fear! It's not Wormtail's fault that his phobia, hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia (Peter screamed) is such a long word!"

Sirius kept on scolding James about how not to torture Peter using hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, and continues to say hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia in every sentence he used. Peter continued screaming until Remus, who was beginning to have a headache, screamed, "Quit it Padfoot! You're scaring Wormtail more than Prongs was!"

Sirius stopped talking, totally embarrassed.

"Hey! That's the 147th time Padfoot's done something like that." James cried.

"Don't use your lucky number against me Prongs." Padfoot replied.

"Can we get back to the real subject!" Moony screamed, "Which was Prongs trying to get Lily to go out with him!"

They all fell silent.

"Prongs, if you really want Lily to go out with you, listen to my advice." Remus said.

"Will it be as bad as Padfoot's?" James inquired.

"No, it's better."

"Will it cause Lily to fling herself upon me and kiss me one million times?"

Remus frowned. "James, if that's what you think, it's no wonder why Lily won't go out with you."

.....................................

Ooh……..Remus has advice too!

The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.

I love hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia! It's such an ironic phobia!

47 is the quintessential random number of the universe according to one of my friends, so that's why there's 147.

Anyway, READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. A Sense of Direction

Disclaimer: Ok...I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Right now I'm writing this on my first day at Lynbrook High School (it's so cool! I'm in high school now!). I don't have a first period, so what better to do than write the fourth chapter of my fanfic? My friend, Jasmine, is reading over my shoulder (I'm gonna read it eventually, so why are you hiding it from me? she says) Jasmine is writing her POTC fanfic. I want to read it, but she won't let me read what she's writing or what her username is. Grr...anyways, let's continue on with the story instead of hearing (or reading?) me go on and on about insignificant events.

Ch 4. A Sense of Direction.

Harry turned towards Ron.

"Sirius told me that my dad was born at 1:47 p.m. and then chuckled. I didn't get why it was so funny until now."

Ron looked back, "That's all very interesting, mate, but let's please continue reading."

_The Marauder's Journal_

_Ch 3. Oh Padfoot, where for art thou? (did we spell that right?)_

James walked around extremely frustrated. Lily had just called him an obsessed stalker/pervert. They had gotten into a fight and James was wondering whether Remus's advice would really work. "Get to know her." Remus had said. James, figuring Lily would never allow him to talk to her, decided instead to follow her everywhere she went. When Lily figured it out, they had a fight. "How I am supposed to find out about her now?!" James yelled.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter sighed. They were beginning to think James was a hopeless case.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stalked her, mate." Sirius supplied.

"Then how am I supposed to...."

"Prongs," Remus frowned, " When I said get to know her I meant talk to her, not stalk her. Now, I think the only think that would help you with Lily is to truthfully apologize to her."

"Apologize?!" James looked as if someone had stabbed him. "TRUTHFULLY?!"

Peter fainted.

"You just asked Prongs to do the impossible!" Sirius shouted, "Prongs has never 'TRUTHFULLY' apologized to anyone but us!"

"He's going to have to do it now or else he'll never get anywhere with Lily." Remus replied calmly.

James gulped. Lily was coming over.....fast.

He was surprised the Lily would even meet with him. James had went through the painful effort of convincing Con (short for Consuela if you don't know), Lily's best friend, that he was actually apologizing to Lily and not to tell Lily that. Con went up to Lily, told her James had something important to say, and then told her to meet him in the Great Hall. Lily had decided to show up.

"Well?" Lily asked raising one eyebrow.

"Err......." James didn't know where to start. "About what happened yesterday? I apologize for stalking you and I was only trying to get to know you better, but I didn't think you would talk to me, so I stalked you instead." James was glad it was all over now.

"What?" Lily said.

_Oh great! I have to repeat that all?_ James thought.

"I meant......" he began.

"No...." Lily said, "I meant you're actually 'TRUTHFULLY' apologizing to me?"

"Yeah."

"Then, apology accepted." Lily replied. "I didn't know you had it in you, James." Lily smiled at him. A TRUE smile.

_She smiled at me!_ James was so happy words could not describe. Lily had never in her lifetime smiled at him except on the first day they met which was at Diagon Alley before school started. We'll talk about that later.

James danced, YES DANCED, around the boy's dormitory room.

**_Prongs_**_: Do we have to write about this?_

**_Padfoot_**_: We're just explaining how happy you were._

**_Prongs_**_: But it's embarrassing!_

**_Padfoot_**_: I know._

**_Prongs_**_: Fine then. I'll write an embarrassing moment for you too Padfoot. It happens to happen right after this._

**_Moony_**_: You mean the bathroom moment?_

**_Prongs_**_: Yes._

**_Wormtail_**_: snickers_

**_Padfoot_**_: Wait you can't do that! You can't!_

**_Prongs_**_: Can and will Padfoot. grabs quill from Padfoot and runs away_

**_Padfoot_**_: ARRRGH!!!!!!! chases after Prongs_

**_Moony_**_: Well, grabs out his own quill and begins to write since Prongs can't do his own work right now, I'll do it for him._

James kept repeating, "She smiled at me! She actually smiled!"

"We get the point, Prongs." a very annoyed Sirius replied.

"WOOHOO!!!!!!" James grabbed a random object out of his pocket and threw it into the air. That random object was his wand. James's wand omitted a series of sparks and hit Sirius right on the head. There was a explosion of gold smoke and red sparks and then Sirius was lying unconscious on the carpet.

"PADFOOT!!!!!!!!!" James, Remus, and Peter ran to their friend.

"Eh?" Padfoot slowly regained consciousness. "What happened?"

"I'm soooooo sorry Padfoot!" James cried. "I was so happy that I threw my wand into the air while shouting 'WOOHOO!!!!!!' and it hit you on the head and then there was an explosion of gold smoke and red sparks and you were lying unconscious on the floor! Do you feel all right, Padfoot?"

"It's ok Prongs," Sirius replied. "I don't feel jinxed or anything, but I really have to go to the bathroom. I been meaning to go ever since you started dancing." With that Padfoot got up, walked out the door and turned to the left.

"Wait.." James looked at the direction Sirius had just gone. "Isn't the bathroom to the right Moony?"

"Yes, right next to our room on the right." Remus replied looking curiously at James. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Padfoot just went to the left."

Remus gasped. "Prongs! You did jinx him!" Remus rushed over to his book bag and grabbed out a book titled _Unnoticeable Jinxes_. "Here!" Remus pointed to a part in the book and James and Peter rushed over to look at it. Remus read it aloud. "'_The Loss of Your Sense of Direction Jinx (also called LOYSOD Jinx) is particularly hard to conjure. The spell caster must be in a state of true happiness (most affective happiness is one produced by the spell caster's crush smiling at him or her for the first time) and must throw his or her wand into the air in the process of being extreme happy. While throwing his or her wand into the air, the spell caster must also scream the incantation "WOOHOO!!!!!!" at the same time. Then the spell will cause the affected person to lose all senses of direction. The counter curse for the LOYSOD Jinx is particularly hard to conjure as well (see Unnoticeable Jinx Counter curses).'"_

"That's exactly what happened." James shuddered. "I just caused my best friend to lose his sense of direction! This is horrible!"

"It's not your fault, Prongs. " Remus patted James reassuringly on the back. "It's a common mistake. That's why so many people end up in St. Mungo's. The Unnoticeable Jinxes are easy to not purposefully conjure."

James stared at Remus, confused by what Remus had just said, and was about to say something when suddenly Peter interrupted him.

"Err...Prongs? Moony?," Peter looked at the direction Padfoot had gone, "Shouldn't we go after Padfoot....I mean I think we lost him."

James, Remus, and Peter ran down the direction, which Padfoot had not so long ago traveled.

Sirius was confused. Where was that cursed bathroom? He remembered a couple minutes ago when he walked through a door, thinking it was the boy's bathroom, and walked in to find a ton of girls, later screaming and throwing lipstick, mascara, and toilet paper at him as he ran to the door to get out, and figured out he had just walked into the girl's bathroom.

Sirius was very frustrated when suddenly he realized he didn't know where he was. This was horrible! He was lost in the castle, had just recently been chased out of the girl's bathroom, and he REALLY had to GO. Sirius looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings extremely frustrated. This had never happened before.

Meanwhile, James, Remus, and Peter were looking for their friend when they ran into someone they did not want to meet. Severus Snape.

"You're looking for Black aren't you, Potter?" Snape sneered at James.

"What?" James glared back, "Have you seen him?"

"I may have, Potter, I may."

"Tell me. NOW!" James was about to pull out his wand when a familiar voice called his name. He turned around and saw.....Lily!

"James......" Lily panted as she ran over to him, "I saw Sirius.....he's...actually was....in the girl's bathroom."

_Sirius was in the girl's bathroom?!_ James made a mental note to give Sirius a hard time about that afterwards. "Where did he go afterwards?"

Lily opened up her mouth to speak, but Snape interrupted her, "Of course your little mudblood friend wouldn't be able to tell you! She was too busy throwing lipstick, mascara, and toilet paper at Black!"

"I was not!" Lily cried, "I was trying to get to him, but everyone else was throwing things at him!"

"Apologize to Lily!" James shouted at Snape.

Snape sneered back at him and walked away. Lily all of the sudden felt a sudden sense of shock. This had happened before somewhere, where James had asked Snape to apologize to her. She just couldn't find out where. Without even saying goodbye she ran off.

Sirius was still lost.

James wondered why Lily had run off so fast. "Was it something I said?" he asked Remus.

"Of course not." Remus replied, "She was just upset that Snape called her a.....you-know-what."

Suddenly James, Remus, and Peter heard footsteps. The footsteps grew louder and whoever was causing them seemed to be in a great hurry. They were coming from the Great Hall. All three friends ran into there to find........Sirius!

"Prongs! Moony! Wormtail!" Sirius flung himself onto James and began sobbing really loud, "I thought I would never see you again! I got lost......and.........(Sirius left out the part of entering the girl's bathroom)....and......thank goodness you came to look for me! I don't even know where I am!" Sirius broke down into hysterical tears.

James looked quite embarrassed as he patted Sirius on the back reassuringly. "Err.......Padfoot? You're in the Great Hall."

Padfoot raised his head and looked around. "Are you sure Prongs?"

James, Remus, and Peter all nodded.

"By the way, the boys bathroom was right next to our dormitory to the right." Peter added.

"Then....how.....what......" Sirius fainted.

**_Moony_**_: Ah.....I'm finished._

**_Prongs_**_: returns without Padfoot's quill I see you've done my work for me, Moony, old pal._

**_Wormtail_**_: It's good isn't it?_

**_Prongs_**_: Stunning._

**_Padfoot_**_: returns with his quill in his hand (apparently he got it back from Prongs) Ok......let's continue on with the story._

**_Prongs_**_: Moony's finished most of it._

**_Padfoot_**_: What? Let me read it. reads it HEY! My embarrassing moment in here! Moony! How dare you! I'll kill you! Then....how.....what...... faints_

**_Wormtail_**_: Hey! Deja vu!_

**_Prongs_**_: Let's continue writing shall we? kicks Padfoot's unconscious body away_

Later, in the dormitory, James, Remus, and Peter explained to Sirius what had happened. James had given Sirius a hard time for entering the girl's bathroom, while Remus explained the spell that was cast upon him, while Sirius went to the bathroom, and while Wormtail did not nothing but listen. Sirius then asked, "How do you perform the counter curse then?"

Remus took out a book titled _Unnoticeable Jinx Counter curses_ and read aloud, "_'The counter curse for the Loss of your Sense of Direction Jinx (LOYSOD Jinx) is also particularly difficult. The spell caster who originally performed the LOYSOD Jinx must do the following. The spell caster must wed his crush, and during the wedding, make the jinxed person his best man. Then, the spell is complete when the spell caster gives birth to his child, which must be a son. This son must have his first name as Harry. He must look exactly like his father except for his eyes, which must be like his mother's. After this is done, the jinxed person is free from the LOYSOD Jinx'"_

"WHAT?!" Sirius, who had luckily finished doing his cough business in the bathroom jumped off the toilet.

"Wow." James smiled, "Now I have an excuse to marry Lily. And Harry's not a bad name for a son."

"That's too many coincidences! What happens if James's son looks like Lily and has James's eyes?! What happens if James has a daughter as his first child?! What happens if Lily doesn't like the name Harry?! What happens if I do not become James's best man and you do, Remus?! What happens if James never marries Lily?! I'll be direction deprived forever!!!!!!!!!"

As Sirius moaned and complained, everyone else went to bed.

**_Padfoot_**_: gets up What happened?_

**_Moony_**_: You fainted._

**_Padfoot_**_: Because? Oh....you've finished the chapter! Let me read it. reads it HEY! My embarrassing moment is in here! Moony! How dare you! I'll kill you! Then....how.....what...... faints._

**_Wormtail_**_: Hey! Deja vu!_

**_Prongs_**_: Deja vu!_

**_Moony_**_: Shut up you guys._

**_Prongs_**_: Dear old Padfoot still doesn't have his sense of direction because we haven't graduated yet. I wouldn't mind if my son looked like me with Lily's eyes. Lily's eyes are beautiful._

**_Moony_**_: Prongs, stop getting sentimental._

**_Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail_**_: kick Padfoot's unconscious body aside_

Author's Note: Ok...yes I made up the LOYSOD Jinx.....and no...the jinx doesn't really exist.

Sirius's is like my friend, Arlene, no sense of direction. Sorry Arlene.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	5. A bunch of delinquents and strange dream...

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I hate saying that, but I guess I have too thanks to some lawyers out there glares. To think I wanted to become a lawyer myself! Screw being a lawyer. I'll become a psychologist.

Ok..I just learned that stories in script format could be deleted....so I'm changing the commentary in the Marauder's Journal to this:

Jasmine would like to say hi.

Samantha says hi back and wishes to comment that Jasmine looks like an eggplant.

Jasmine says why, thank you. Eggplants are very ravishing.

Courtesy of my friend Jasmine aka Asminejay aka Oochiehay.

Jasmine's fanfiction username is Rampaging Mischief.....so look at her fanfics because they're REALLY GOOD!!!!!!!! See Jasmine! I'm not going to review your fanfic! I'll advertise it in my fanfic and there's nothing you can do about it because this isn't a review!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Doesn't "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" look so cool with a "w" instead of a "u"?

Yes......I revealed my name to you! It's Samantha and you'll probably know my first name if you read my first review from my friend, Joy. Thanks Joy for reviewing first. I'll make an alter for you in my house and backyard and worship you everyday.

Yes.....I'm really sugar high right now.

**Now read this if you decide to skip over the Disclaimer:**

So that's what the commentary's gonna be like only with Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. _Prongs is in italics_, **Padfoot's in bold**, _**Moony's in bold-italics**_, and Wormtail is in regular print because he's Wormtail.

Jasmine would like to add that she doesn't think that eggplants are all that stunning. And yes, that's exactly what it says in her review and she allowed me to write this in the fifth chapter.

Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I got grounded from going on the internet for a month except for school and e-mail purposes because I ACCIDENTALLY dropped flute on the ground and dented it a little on my way to Spanish. But my mom says it was a "preventable accident". sighs

Also, schoolwork and marching band kept me busy….and if you're looking for the Spanish homework Arlene, it's in the author's note.

------------------------------

Ch 5. A bunch of delinquents and strange dreams.

Harry turned once again towards Ron, "Wow. All those coincidences occurred."

"That must be why Sirius had a sense of direction." Ron replied. He was going to continue, but Harry all of the sudden fell silent. The word "had" in Ron's last sentence had hit a raw nerve. Ron stopped suddenly and said in a small voice, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Harry said, "Let's continue reading."

-----------------------------

_The Marauder's Journal_

_Ch 4. Poor, poor Moony_

_--------------------------_

_Update!_

_Mr. Prongs would like to inform the readers that the commentary has now been changed to this:_

_------------------_

**Mr. Padfoot would like to eat mashed potatoes.**

_Mr. Prongs wished to ask what prompts this rare show of thought?_

Mr. Wormtail says it's because Mr. Padfoot's mind is a mashed potato.

_**Mr. Moony full heartily agrees.**_

-----------------------

_Occasionally we won't add Mr. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, or Wormtail, but you can tell the difference in handwriting. Furthermore, this commentary looks more sophisticated._

**Mr. Padfoot would like to say Mr. Prongs has never been sophisticated.**

_**Mr. Moony wishes to add Mr. Padfoot has never been either.**_

Mr. Wormtail says only Mr. Moony has ever been sophisticated.

_Can we stop talking about whose sophisticated and explain how the commentary enters?_

**Why, of course Prongs.**

_Ok, in parenthesis before the commentary, we will add "the Marauders would like to add their comments."_

**Can we continue talking about whose sophisticated and whose not?**

_**No, we have a story to write.**_

Stupid Padfoot.

**You're not much better Wormtail.**

_At least Wormtail knows the way to the boy's bathroom._

**Hey!**

_**Let's continue the story, please.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Lily was having a weird dream.

_She was safe somewhere, full of love and comfort._

_All of the sudden, the door banged down._

_Her husband screamed, "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go!"_

_Lily ran over and grabbed a baby, who looked like the baby version James, except for his eyes, which were hers. She turned to see who her husband was and it was.......James!_

_James was dueling Voldemort._

_She ran upstairs in time to hear James scream and die, tears rolling her face._

_Voldemort burst into the room, he wanted to kill Harry._

_"Not Harry, please not Harry." Lily pleaded._

_"Step aside, foolish girl."_

_"No, not Harry. Take me instead. Take me." she once again pleaded._

_Voldemort raised his wand and....._

Lily awoke screaming. In the boy's dormitory, James did too. They had had the same dream, and probably would both acre Divination after this.

(The Marauder's would like to add their comments.)

_Mr. Prongs would like to ask what does Divination have to do with this?_

Hey! That's the 147th time he said that!

_No, Wormtail. It's the first._

Dammit.

_Anyways......._

**Mr. Padfoot says nothing at all. We're not even sure it's your future.**

_**At least in the dream James's child is named Harry, and looks like James, with Lily's eyes. That means Padfoot must have been free of the LOYSOD Jinx in the dream.**_

_Oh Moony,_

_**What?**_

_Aren't you sad you're stuck with all these delinquents?_

_**Not really, but I'm annoyed occasionally.**_

**Poor, poor Moony.**

_**Shut up.**_

_We love you too, Moony._

-------------------------------------------

Christmas was approaching, and both James and Lily refused to talk to each other because of the dream. Sirius was beginning to have strange dreams again. The night before, he dreamt he was snogging a beautiful girl who turned into a potato, which then turned into mashed potatoes. He woke up with a strange craving for mashed potatoes. Peter was beginning to write a letter to Santa with a list of all the presents he wanted. Despite what everyone told him, he still believed in Santa Clause.

This was one of those times Remus was annoyed to be around a bunch of delinquents. Remus was the only NORMAL one of the Marauders. Every time they pointed that out it would go like this:

_Oh Moony,_

_**What?**_

_Aren't you sad you're stuck with all these delinquents?_

_**Not really, but I'm annoyed occasionally.**_

**Poor, poor Moony.**

_**Shut up.**_

_We love you too, Moony._

Hey! Deja vu!

Anyways........

The truth was Remus wasn't exactly normal, I mean he was a werewolf, but anyways........

Remus was annoyed. At breakfast, James was shuddering about his dream, Peter was writing his list, which was a mile long, and Sirius was cramming his mouth with mashed potatoes, scooping them out of the bowl with his hand. Today, Sirius began his lifelong love of mashed potatoes. It was also the day everyone thought Sirius fantasized about snogging potatoes.

"How's it like between you and Lily so far?" Remus questioned James.

James shuddered and said nothing.

Peter looked totally absorbed in his list.

Sirius was eating mashed potatoes at an incredible rate.

"Stop that Padfoot, it's disgusting." Remus grimaced.

Sirius continued eating.

Remus couldn't take it anymore. "I CAN'T STAND ANY OF YOU!!!!!!!!" he screamed and stormed out of the Great Hall. James stopped being in shock, Peter stopped writing, and Sirius stopped eating mashed potatoes. Clearly, Remus was upset.

----------------------------------------

Remus spent the rest of the time after classes in the library. He hadn't talked to James, Sirius, or Peter all day.

Lily entered. She looked at Remus and raised one eyebrow. "Why are you here alone?" she asked.

Remus replied, "Because Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail have driven me insane."

"Remus," Lily began, but then James burst in. "Moony, we're really sorry about what happened this morning. I mean we didn't mean to ignore you..and.....and what are you doing here?" James had noticed Lily was there.

"Nothing." She walked off.

Remus gave James a pantomiming look. The one that meant _Prongs, you're such an idiot._ "I think you upset her, mate." Remus said.

James looked in the direction Lily had gone. "I don't want to see her until after Christmas break."

"Why?" Remus thought this was unlike James. James would do anything in the world to talk to Lily and not upset her. To be with her he would do anything including selling his broomstick, injuring himself, never playing Quidditch again, being Snape's slave for a year, and.......and.......well you get the point. James really wanted Lily too love him back to same way he loved her.

"Nothing." James fell silent.

"Sorry," Remus said. "I'm pretty sure you'll get over the dream by the end of the break."

"Yeah." James changed the subject. "Wormtail's almost done with his list, actually he should be done by now, and Padfoot hasn't stopped eating mashed potatoes. It could clog up his arteries, so I need your help."

"What?" Remus knew whatever James had planned, it would be evil, brilliant, and successful.

"I stole Padfoot's wand, and he's looking for it right now. I need you to tell him you found his want in the restricted section of the library, and then lock him in there."

"Yes, Prongs, but why the restricted section of the library and why me?" Remus thought both of these things were essential the James's plan, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Padfoot won't trust me, and the only place food is not allowed is the library, so he'll have to leave his mashed potatoes outside and the only place is in the library that has a lock is the restricted section."

"Ok, let's go find Padfoot."

As the boys walked towards the boy's dormitory, Peter ran over to them screaming, "Sirius is lost again! He left his mashed potatoes in the boy's dormitory though."

James decided to handle the situation calmly. He ran into the boy's dormitory, threw out the mashed potatoes, placed Sirius's wand on Sirius's own bed, and said calmly, "I forgot the LOYSOD Jinx was still on him. Let's go look for Padfoot."

The three boys ran out of the dormitory.

-------------------------------------------------------

After seeing James in the library, Lily had a huge headache. She walked right into the girl's dormitory without even saying hi the Con, plopped herself down on the bed, and fell asleep.

She was having yet another strange dream.

_She was in front of Ollivanders, about to start her first year of Hogwarts and she was finally going to get a wand._

_She walked through the door and saw a boy waiting in front of the counter. He had round glasses, hazel eyes, and black hair that was unruly and stuck up in the back. He turned towards her. "Going to Hogwarts?"_

_"Yes." she replied shyly._

_"Well, hi. My name's James Potter and I'm going to Hogwarts too! What's your name?" He stuck out his hand to shake hers._

_"Lily Evans." she shook his hand. She liked this boy. He was extremely outgoing._

_"Hello." And old man appeared with wide, pale eyes shining like moons. Mr. Ollivander stood their smiling at them._

_"Hi." both James and Lily replied._

_"I see you are in need of a wand?"_

_He pulled out two small boxes, opened them, and handed them both wands. As soon as they touched them, he snatched them back. It seemed to take forever until he handed her lightly colored wand. "Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow and unicorn hair. Nice wand for charm work."_

_She took it and felt warmth come to her fingers. She raised the wand and swished it while a stream of pearly silver, green, and gold sparks followed._

_"Bravo!" Mr. Ollivander cried. James clapped._

_Lily felt herself blush._

_Mr. Ollivander handed James a darker colored wand. "Eleven inches. Pliable, made of mahogany and phoenix feathers. Excellent for transfiguration."_

_James took it and gave it a wave. It emitted red and gold sparks._

_Mr. Ollivander congratulated him. Lily applauded._

_It was James's turn to blush._

_After they had finished paying for their wands, James and Lily walked out together._

_"Are you staying a little longer?" he asked her. He sounded a bit desperate._

_She nodded. "My parents won't pick me up until 6:00 p.m., and it's 4:00 p.m., so I still have two hours to linger around."_

_"Oy! James!" a boy ran up to them (this was before they had nicknames for each other). This boy was extremely good looking and appeared to be James's friend. His bangs fell over his face in a casual elegance that James's had never achieved. He saw Lily and grinned. "Since when have you hand such good luck, James?"_

_"Shut up." James blushed again (deja vu!) and punched the boy._

_"Only joking." the boy smiled and turned to Lily, "Name's Sirius Black. And you are?"_

_"Lily Evans."_

_"It's spiffing to meet you Lily. Going to Hogwarts?"_

_She nodded (deja vu!)._

_Sirius grinned again, "Which house do you want to be in? James and I are hoping to be in Gryffindor."_

_"House?" Lily was confused._

_James and Sirius explained about the houses. In the end, despite their very biased descriptions, Lily too hoped that she was in Gryffindor. She apologized for not knowing._

_"It's ok." Sirius said, "But you have to know about Quidditch. James and I are crazy about it. James is a pretty good seeker too..."_

_"I'm sorry." she interrupted, "But what's Quidditch?"_

_"You don't know what Quidditch is?!" Both James and Sirius were shocked._

_Lily burst into tears. "I'm sorry." she sobbed, "I just...I don't come from wizard families like you do..."_

_"You mean you're Muggle born?" James asked._

_"Muggle?"_

_"It means non-magic folk."_

_"Oh, then yes....." Lily continued sobbing, "I don't know as much as you do and...oh..." Her voice broke down into sobs._

_"It's ok. James patted her on the back, "You'll catch up pretty fast, anyways. Being Muggle born doesn't mean you have a disadvantage or anything."_

_Lily stopped sobbing and smiled. She liked James. He was nice._

_They spent the rest of the time talking. Lily talked about Muggle objects while James and Sirius listened with fascination (you mean you can actually talk to people far away by using a telephone?!) and vice versa. Lily was enjoying herself until she checked her watch._

_"Oh my!" she cried, "It's nearly 6:00 p.m.! I have to be going now." She grabbed her things and said a quick goodbye to James and Sirius before walking off._

_"Bye." they both said._

_"See you at Hogwarts." James added._

_Lily stopped walking. She turned and smiled at James. She did not know that it would be more than seven years before she smiled at James again..._

Lily awoke in cold sweat. Why was she continuously dreaming about James? What was going on?

I hate James! I hate him! She reminded herself.

But something in the back of her mind told her something else. It tried to force its way out, but Lily pushed it back.

She did not know the truth.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Yay! Cliffhangers!

I love writing and reading them.

I know you readers love them too.

Anyways, I hate this chapter because I had writer's block halfway through it. That's why it isn't as funny as the previous ones.

All of the dreams are in italics by the way.

Anyways, questions that will be answered in the next chapter:

What is Lily trying the suppress?

Why did she suppress it?

Where is Padfoot **again**?

How will Padfoot control his mashed potatoes crave?

Yes, all those will be answered. Plus! A possible surprise?!

Now I sound like a magazine ad...anyways.

But for this chapter, READ and REVIEW!!!!!!

P.S. Arlene, the Spanish homework for 11/10/2004 is in the cuaderno, p 73-75, act g, h.

P.S.S. THIS IS TO EVERYONE AT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!! JASMINE'S USER ID IS RAMPAGING MISCHIEF…BUT DON'T TELL HER I TOLD YOU!!!!!!


	6. New Occurence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Sorry for not updating after such a long time. School and all this other stuff kept me busy. And then my mom wants me to work on PSAT and SAT Prep over the summer. .

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6 New Occurrence

Harry and Ron quickly made their way down to the Great Hall, clutching the Marauder's Journal. Hermione was sitting in her usual spot, waiting rather impatiently for them.

"What took you two so long and what are you two reading?" Hermione asked, noticing the book for the first time.

Ginny came by as well. "What's that book you guys are reading?" Harry felt himself grow a little tense by her presence, and opened his mouth the answer, when Ron said it for him.

"The Marauder's Journal. It's a book Harry's father and his best mates wrote. It's quite hilarious, really. Who knew Harry's father would go through so much trouble just to get Harry's mother to go out with him?"

Hermione glared at Ron, "Just because you're not willing to sacrifice anything for the heart of a girl doesn't mean we all don't want to."

Harry and Ginny laughed as Ron flushed a deep crimson.

"Anyways," Hermione continued, "I'm interested in how your father was able to (how do you say it?) deflate that big head of his. Seems like Ron here could take some advice from him."

Ron turned a deeper shade of red, as Hermione and Ginny read the previous chapters to catch up to Harry and Ron.

--------------------------

_The Marauder's Journal_

_Ch.__ 5 Stage Two: Avoidance_

------------------------------

(The Marauders would like to add their comments.)

**Mr. Padfoot wishes to say it's quite early in the chapter for comments.**

_Well, Mr. Prongs has something to say._

_**Which would be?**_

_Why is the chapter name "Stage Two: Avoidance"? There never was Stage One._

Well, naturally they should assume that there is a Stage One, and you got over it. So, this is Stage Two.

**Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Wormtail.**

_That's a first._

HEY!

_**It's true Wormtail.**_

_Continuing on..._

While Lily awoke in cold sweat, James, Peter, and Remus were furiously searching for Sirius.

"I swear, why does he always have to wonder off by himself?" James seethed. Remus looked desperately down each hall. Eventually, all three of them gave up and made their way back to the boys' dormitory.

James sighed. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll catch up with you two later." With that, James opened the bathroom door and screamed.

Sirius jumped out of the nowhere and sobbed on James' shoulder once again. James considered himself quite fortunate that no one was in the bathroom at the time to witness it. This all ended when Remus and Peter ran in to see why James had screamed (it was very high-pitched scream as well).

(The Marauder's-I mean Prongs-would like to add their-I meant his-comments.)

_Mr. Prongs would like to say it WAS NOT high-pitched._

**Yes it was.**

_Hey! Only I'm supposed to be commenting! Read the parenthesis Padfoot, or can you not read?_

**Hey that's not what I-**

(Moony has snatched the pen away from Padfoot.)

Once Sirius had settled down, James, Remus, and Peter had decided to question why their 'dear' friend Sirius had been so hysterical.

Through the sobs, Sirius muttered out something about getting lost and trying to find the Great Hall. Suddenly, he exclaimed, "Bloody hell, Prongs! Isn't this supposed to be the Great Hall? Then why is there a toilet in here!"

James sighed, "This isn't the Great Hall, Padfoot. This is the boys' bathroom."

Padfoot did the most logical thing he could think of. He fainted AGAIN.

(The Marauder's would like to add their comments)

**Mr. Padfoot wishes to ask why Mr. Prongs decided to stress the "again".**

_Mr. Prongs wishes to say that this is the third time in the story Mr. Padfoot has fainted._

**It is not!**

_**Yes it is.**_

**Fine, side with him Moony. I could care less.**

_**Can and will.**_

**You wouldn't!**

_Ah. Is Mr. Padfoot losing his allies and his cool?_

**Prongs...I will...and can kill you.**

Mr. Wormtail has decided to hide just in case Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot involve him somehow.

_We never did that Wormtail, buddy old pal!_

Mr. Wormtail wishes to say he has entered a coughing fit.

**Dear Wormtail, do you need a cough drop?**

_**You know. You guys can all talk, but I'm going to continue on with the story.**_

--------------------------------------------------

The next day, James entered the Great Hall with the hopes of talking to Lily, or at least apologizing. It had been a long agonizing night, but in the end, James decided it was best to push the dream aside and talk to her. As he walked to join her at the Gryffindor table, he was surprised as she looked up, and then left.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked as he made his way back to his usual seat next to Sirius.

Sirius was too busy gorging himself with mashed potatoes. "Read between the lines, mate. She's avoiding you."

"Because of the dream?" James wondered whether she had gotten over it.

Remus frowned over _The Daily Prophet_, "I don't think so. You see, when she saw you I could have sworn I saw her blush. I think she likes you."

James flushed a deep red. "W-What?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Are you deaf, Prongs?"

"NO!" James jumped up and glared at Peter. "It's just...it's just-"

Sirius snickered, "Wittle Pwrong's dweam come twue."

James had the sudden urge to punch Sirius.

Remus smiled mischievously, "Well, Prongs. What are you waiting for? Are you going to talk to her or not?"

"I-I was just going to!" James ran off a bit too eagerly to talk to Lily.

Sirius shook his head. "Moony, dear pal, you never told him Lily was in denial about liking Prongs did you?"

"No." Remus returned to reading the Prophet.

Peter snickered, "Well, I guess we can expect two outcomes. One, Prongs gets what he wants and gloats about it for a week or the other. Prongs get slapped and _we_ get to gloat about it for a week."

All three of them hoped for the second outcome.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Lily!" James called rushing after her. Lily turned around for a second, flushed slightly red and ran off.

"Lily?" James continued to pursue her, and Lily continued to run. "Wait! What's wrong! Is it something I've done!"

Lily stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. Shaking she turned to face him. "N-No...it's just."

James walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, Lily? You can tell me."

Lily looked up into his hazel eyes, wishing she could. Her eyes started to tear up. "No. I can't." she stuttered.

"Lily...is it..." James took a deep breath before releasing this bold statement, "Do you like me as well?"

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "Of course I don't. Why would you think such a silly thing?" Lily thought out loud, not being aware that there were tears streaming down her face, and her voice was shaking.

"Lily..." James looked directly into her green eyes.

Lily looked back and found that she could not look anymore. She broke the gaze. _I don't like him. I mean how can I? He's such a jerk._

_But...but look how much he's changed for me..._

Before Lily could think anything else, James covered her mouth with his.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffhangers! Fun!

I hope you liked this relatively short chapter. Half of it was written after I read the sixth Harry Potter book, while the other half was written after I got my lower braces, so my teeth are IN PAIN.

I'll be going on a cruise for the next two week, so I won't be able to update, but I'll try to write.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Since I didn't respond to the reviewers in any of the previous chapters, I guess I'll have to write something now.

**ShadowOfMoonlight**: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you're still reading this and haven't given up. Thanks for being such a dedicated reader and reviewer!

**SeverineFlower**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as possible.

**ohioisforlovers**: Thanks for the great review. I'll definitely read you're fanfic when possible and I'll review!

**tinkerbelldetention101**: Thanks. I'm glad you liked to idea about the LOYSOB jinx. That was just a bit of spontaneity. Did you show it to your brothers what you were laughing at? Just wondering. Don't worry, I'll update.

**LanceWolfboy**: I'm so happy you loved it! Yes. I will write more.

**I LOVE HUGS**: I love your penname. It sounds so funny. Anyways, what's your fanfic about? I'll try to update soon.

**harryptaxd204**: Hope you regain your ability to can speak in complete sentences soon!

**Xandria Nirvana**: Sorry if that part was confusing. I didn't really type out hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia all those times. I just copied it and pasted it. I have no idea how to spell hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia anyways.

**Rampaging Mischief**: Thanks for the warning. It helped me a lot. UPDATE your fanfics.

**Secondhand Stars**: Uh...let's just put in this way. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE YOU LIVE!

Phew. That took a while. Sorry if I missed anyone. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

R&R


End file.
